The Three Immortals
by King kunta1407
Summary: Rin and Mimi where just going on with their immortals lives when a mysterious man just comes out of nowhere and basically tells them that they have hidden energy within them. Naruto/Rin/Mimi pairing. M for language lemons and lots and lots of blood.


**Hey guys this is king kunta1407 back with a new story. I have been watching Rin daughters of Mnemosyne and I must say it is a really good amine to watch. So since I looked up how many fan fictions there are of it I decided to do this crossover.**

Human speech:  
 _Human_ thought:  
 **Bijuu speech:  
** _Bijuu thought:_

 **I do not own either anime's**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was morning and Rin had just entered her office contemplating on what to do today when her assistant Mimi walked in with a bottle of vodka, she pored two shots and said: "vodka means water in Russian you know" and then downed her shot as Rin did the same. She then asked Mimi: "what's on the agenda for today", but before Mimi could speak, a knock on the door caused them to stop what they where doing. "Come in" said Rin. When the door opened they where met with a sight to behold.

Walking into the room was a man about 6'2 in height. He had blond spikey hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom that reached his ankles. Underneath he wore a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. This man was none other then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Rin was the first to get out of her shock and asked: "hello I am Rin Asougi this is my assistant Mimi how may we help you" Naruto replied: "hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I actually came here to check up on something that I found interesting".

Mimi replied: "what do you mean interesting". Naruto then said: "you two have something that should be impossible to have in this world and I am not talking of immortality". This shocked them because not many people knew of their immortality.

Rin came out of her shock and asked: "what do mean, and how do you know that we are immortal." Naruto replied: "I know a lot of things Rin Asougi. Now as to what I mean you two have something called chakra." Now Rin and Mimi where confused. What was chakra? Seeing there confused expressions Naruto explained: "chakra is the combination of a person's spiritual and physical energy. With chakra you are able to do amazing feats, but one must learn how to utilize chakra before attempting to do so. Hmm it seems whatever gave you your immortality has also given you chakra."

Now once again they where shocked. They didn't know how to respond. First this man comes out of nowhere, second he knows about there immortality, and third he tells them they have some weird energy in them. Naruto saw he basically mind fucked them decided he was thirsty and grabbed the bottle of vodka on the table. Opened it and drank it in less then a second. The girls where still trying to process what's happening. Rin finally came out of it and said: "do you expect me to believe that. That myself and Mimi have this "chakra" in us." Naruto then thought for a moment before he got up and completely mind fucked them again by channeling chakra into his feet and walking up the wall and then standing on the ceiling. Seeing this both women did what they haven't done in a very long time, they both fainted. Naruto looked at what happened and then said: "well that could have gone better."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So there you have it chapter one finished next chapter Naruto will tell them that he is for another dimension and explain to them on how to unlock and use their chakra. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and please send me your reviews. For those of you who want to know this will be a Naruto and Rin pairing. Till next time king kunta1407 out.**


End file.
